


Olathe's End (Reworked)

by GeneticDeity



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Garbage Island, POV Original Character, Some of the characters appear only for a moment, The Infinity Franchise, The Rando Army - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneticDeity/pseuds/GeneticDeity
Summary: Olathe, a land changed and remade by a mysterious flash that went as quickly as it came. The world salted, doomed and inhospitable, the women gone and missing, and roves of gangs inhabit what is left. Martin Highway, a survivor just like any other, tries to find his way in this world. He will go through a lengthy journey, filled with hardship and death. But for now, he ponders in a cave.





	1. Old world Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a more refined version of Olathe's End, will decide later If I should keep the first one up.

I remember when the world around me used to be normal, when everything wasn't broken to shit. Olathe, my home, my Beginning, where everything started and where everything would end. I remember my more younger days in Olathe, the warmth of my mothers sweet embrace, memories of my loving father and the wonderful sports days and adventure trips we would bond over. The grassy plains where me and the other children would have fun in and the little caves where we would play hide and seek, happy memories that dont quite fit with what the world is like now. Yes, Olathe was a nice place, wasnt it? I lived there for the most part of my days and had a decent life, a normal life.

However that all changed when "It" happened. The great incident, the horrific tragedy, the supposed apocalypse, the end of the world and everything in it, but out of all the names, we most commonly refer to it as the Flash. A blinding white light that engulfed the entirety of the world, for only a few seconds we covered our eyes and after a while, once we opened them, the world drastically changed. Olathe became twisted, everything was ruined, nothing would ever be the same again.

When the flash left us moments later, its blinding light vanishing before our eyes. We were disoriented, confused, and we were afraid. We gathered outside of our houses and gazed at the horrific sight upon us, what was left behind to us. Olathe was transformed from what was a beautiful mountainous region, filled with brimming plant life consisting of sturdy oak trees and lush flowers and grass, into a desolate wasteland. The mountains and hills turned lifeless, the surrounding forests and wildlife became grey and deserted, the oak trees bare and dead, the blooming flowers and plants gone and wasted. The animals were few and far between, only a meager amount of deer, wolfs and small critters to populate the area. Either the flash killed them off or most of the wildlife migrated somewhere else, the animals recognized that Olathe was no longer warm and welcome to them, no longer home. 

But honestly? That wasn't the worst part of it, oh no, there was something more horrific, more horrible. Something that spelled the doom for all of us, for the entire human race, something we could never bounce back from. 

The women, the women were gone.

After the flash had left, we would just realize that something was missing, or rather certain someones. I saw my neighbour's turn around in confusion and panic as they tried to find someone that was no longer there besides them. One of my neighbour's, Heckle Hale Jarlington tried to gesture to his wife next to him about the mysterious flash that had just appeared before them but only to notice that she was no longer with us. Gone without a trace, as if she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

He cried out in alarm, yelling and shouting at everyone around him.

"Where Is she!? Where's my darling wife?!?"

He was reciprocated by many other shouts and screams from the other men. As they also noticed the disappearance of the other females.

"Holy shit, where the fuck is she?!"

"ASHLEY! ASHLEY!?! Where are you?! You're making daddy scared sweetheart! Please come out!"

"GODDAMN, WHO'S GONNA COOK ME DINNER NOW!?"

I would later learn with a horrifying truth as I rushed back into my house that my mother was missing as well. 

Without a trace.

We would never find out exactly how the Flash happened, and why it ruined our world and why it took all the women. All I know, is that day, that day marked the end for all of us. That humanity would not last, with no more children to sustain our race and humanity responded in kind, by going batshit crazy and fucking wild. All around the world, governments collapsed and the systemic laws that kept society in place was destroyed and broken, countries burnt as looters and riots gained traction everywhere, mass catastrophe as men started fighting each other, every man for himself. 

Me and my father would have to escape from our home, leaving behind precious memories and family heirlooms in the name of safety. As we were taking the car and running away from the chaos that was unfolding, I could see my childhood home being looted by one of our neighbour's, the Faddermecks, carrying machetes and pistols by their belts, smashing their way into our house. I could still see their fiendish smiles and their greedy eyes as they capitalized on the fear and mayhem of our town. Bastards were probably salivating at the very thought of the apocalypse. 

It would be a damn long time till things settled down, till peace settled in. Course, I dont really think that there would be any true peace happening any time soon. The world was too broken, it's people changed too much for that. 

Couple of years later, everything started to slow down and people started thinking. 'What to do', they said, 'how do we go from here'. One of the more immediate actions the populace took was the formation of gangs all over Olathe, to keep the peace in their surrounding areas and to ward off troublemakers and bandits. They were numerous and everywhere, to survive in the wastes of Olathe you had to stick in a group, a band where you could protect each other and yourself.

People started trading once again and started selling stuff to each other, trade lines began to form all over Olathe. People with the best loot, weapons and cool stuff travelled here and there, selling their wares. You could usually spot these traders by the enormous wardrobes these guys carried on their backs, not really sure how they could heave and ho and all that with all that weight, must be freakishly strong or something.

However I gotta say, I was definitely not expecting the new currency change. Because apparently, stuff like dollars or coins were no longer considered valuable in this new world anymore. But instead, everyone in Olathe had switched over to.....

Porno Mags...

Well, it's certainly a surprising development I would say. Nothing that I would expect.

With the loss of the women forever hanging over our heads, many men in this world had begun to feel desperate, frustrated, depressed. No longer could you feel the warming touch of a woman, or the burning passion of their embrace. So we had pondered and found other ways to find release, no longer could we feel pleasure from beautiful women, so we have instead sought it in porn and lecherous magazines. I would think that we would be better than that but I guess I would be underestimating the depressive and frustrative state that mankind had been put under.

So yes, porno mags, very strange indeed. I have a few of my own here, in this little cave spot of mine. A rather safe and hidden place with a small campfire I could bunk in around the western side of Olathe, with a couple of these mags I could get some jerky and beer to help keep me going. If I had more, I could go to a more luxurious trader and get a better weapon perhaps. Though i wouldn't risk going outside at the moment, one is liable to get jumped or shanked, a nasty ambush that I would rather avoid for the most part. There's alot of weirdos and bandits skulking around these parts, and they get tougher and more difficult to beat each day. Not to mention any local gangs that would probably kidnap you for ransom money, not like I have anyone with me to pay a ransom. It's not really easy making friends in Olathe, like I said before. Every man for himself.

I turn back to my little campfire and I wonder, is there anywhere in Olathe that i would truly be safe? Where i could simply live my life without any trouble or difficulty? It sounds like a pipe dream I guess, nothing would ever come easy in Olathe these days. Though sometimes I hear rumours from some of the traders or passing travellers of a city near downtown Olathe, a haven for those who are of need of a home, where one could find shelter, safety and security. But I would discard such a notion, sounds more like a empty fantasy really, not many intact cities in Olathe. Not to mention the gang wars going off in downtown Olathe where you could killed off before even reaching any mystical city.

I often think about the distant past, of when everything was normal and not broken beyond belief. Of when I went to school and hung around with the local boys and threw rocks at the river and explored dark caves. Memories that seem so much more sweet now contrasting the dark, horrible world we live in at the present.

The cave darkens, the light of the fire dims a bit.

Nothing comes to mind for a moment, but then a thought appears. Something the local gangs whisper in fear about, something the traders speak in awe of, something that's getting all the men these days riled up and excited about.

The Rando Army.

There has been a notorious warlord that goes by the name of Rando going around Western Olathe. A man so badass, so awesome that none could challenge him. Clothed in a dark black cloak and a terrifying blood red mask reminiscent of a skull, using only his powerful fists to kill and destroy all those who oppose him in his path. Yes, Rando is something of a legend around these parts and has accumulated so much cred and popularity that a gang was formed around him. However, as the legends of the great Rando became more and more wide spread, many more men began to join them, after a while the meager gang turned into a gigantic army, one that can actually be called a army in this day and age.

If its growing so much, that would mean that they are recruiting! This could be a solution to all of my problems! No one would dare mess with me if i was part of one of the most kickass faction ever. 

Well there's the answer to my problems so it would seem, but there's still the matter of the journey in hand. The main land where the majority of the Rando Army occupy is located just a while away if this map I got is correct. Rando Land, where the legendary Rando himself is supposedly residing there.

Fuck, it would take like an entire week to get there from here. Not counting any delays from ambushes or any other circumstances. But, it seems like the only way to go forward was from here. It would be best to get going early to avoid any trouble on the paths ahead. 

Well damn, here I go I guess. It's time for Martin Highway to head off, Rando Land here I come, cause you're in for a surprise!

I quickly get down and sweep up all the stuff off the rocky floor into my backpack and I head right outside of the cave entrance. Man, is it still fucking morning? Stupid fucking sun.

Allright, so to make the best of time, i pull out my map and begin formulating a plan. If i head down this path over there, follow the twisty hills here, and take the ropes to-

"AAAUUUOGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

What. the. fuck.

"PLEASE!! DONT TWIST EM PLEASE!!! AHHHHHHHHHH OH GOD SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!!! THIS IS WAY TOO EROTIC FOR ME OUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The voice only grows louder and louder, echoing all over the mountain range. The twisting apparently getting harder and harder from the loud moaning I keep hearing.

Well....

I could always go tomorrow...

So I head back to my wonderful, non-twisty cave and i would keep a watchful eye on the entrance, to make sure no....unsavory types get in unannounced, it's not like Rando Land is going anywhere anytime soon.


	2. Journey Towards Rando Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving his little cave, Martin finds himself on a journey towards Rando Land. A tiring and semi-dangerous trek that leads him to his first contact with the Rando Army who are making their touch upon Olathe known in many settlements and places.

Right or left? Left or right? I stood there pondering the conundrum ahead of me. Indeed, the crossroads straight ahead of me, left me quite perplexed. I could go right but there were a few troubling rumours of a quite nasty gang patrolling around that route, and I was pretty hesitant of the potential of being beaten and robbed. There was the left path to go through but that was also a difficult decision for me to make as I heard from some wary travellers a few miles from here that a terrifying, disgusting beast inhabited that lonely road, killing many who dared to cross it.

This whole situation was giving me a bad headache, it was only two days ago when I left my quiet, peaceful cave in a long, risky journey to the fabled Rando Land, but it was a tiring journey. I had to use up most of my mags I saved up to get the necessary supplies to last the trip, and the last few to get a semi-decent weapon to defend myself with. Not to mention the fact that I was attacked two freaking times during my trek, but that's a thing you expect in Olathe, lots of men trying to take advantage of each other in hope of some kind of spoils.

The first one was during the first few hours of my trip, some sort of mask-wearing Luchadore approached me and spouted some one-liner at me as he prepared himself for a wrestler move of some sort, I made sure to quickly bolt from that wierdo before he had the chance. I swear, it feels like the amount of macho wrestler dudes keep increasing by the day.

The second incident was a day ago, some sort of mad man charged straight at me as I was inspecting a abandoned building for some left-over mags and jerky. He was Screaming and crying and full of pent-up rage, and kept saying shit like,

"FUCK YOU, FUCK ALL OF YOUSSE, IMA POP YO SOCKETS!?!"

To tell the truth, it wasnt really much of a fight, as it was, he got one punch in before I smacked him real hard in the head. Then I proceeded to smash his face in into the dirt until I was satisfied that he was dead and gone. The only thing he got on him was some kind of blue pills in his pockets, but since I didnt really take drugs, I threw them out. Honestly, once you've seen one cracked out druggie, you've seen em all.

Which brings me back to my current dilemma, right or left? Gangs were tough to beat even with a party, and I was currently going solo. But I was not feeling particularly giddy with the supposed beast at the left. I thought about it for a few seconds, picturing my demise at the hand of a vicious beast, gnawing on my decapitated bloody head, and then eventually made up my mind, right it is. I could always just sneak through the area and try not to attract the gangs attention.

And off I went.

Just as I went through the right side, I could immediately see some kind of sign or symbol straight ahead. When I came closer I could see that it was sprayed on the wall, with dozens of spray cans littered around the area. I took my time looking at the symbol wondering what it was until something struck.

It was a penis, a giant penis.

And there was a name above it, titled

'THE LONG JOHN PETERS, best be aware of the baddest, strongest and most hung dudes of Olathe'

Really? This is the fearsome gang I heard about? These guys look like they're over compensating for something. Hell, It took me a few minutes to process the situation before I eventually moved on. 

The long John Peters, jesus fucking christ.

Soon enough, there was a small settlement up ahead. A couple of houses here and there with cave spots dotting the area. Immediately I made sure to keep my guard up, as I passed through some cave entrances and rickety wood huts. A couple of guys were sitting here and there, playing poker or just lazing around. A particular fat, chubby-cheeked guy who looked like he could barely fit onto his brown poncho was getting pretty heated with his poker match.

"SON OF A BITCH, that is bullshit Macare! You got some fancy trick cards up your sleeve!"

The other guy just stretched his arms to the back of his head and smirked.

"Whatssa matta Yoppie? Tooooo Chicken shat? Told ya you shudda not mess with ol' Macare Holapana Kickerson. We Kicks the bestest at card games!"

I wanted to quickly get a question in before the fatso started going wild.

"Umm hey guys, gentlemen? Could you tell me where exactly the local gang hangs out around these parts? I'm trying to make my way through here, preferably without any trouble."

The fat one simply glared at me with his bloodshot eyes and I'm pretty sure was about to show exactly how much he cared about my question with a snarl of his mouth. But before he had the chance, the other dude held his hand up signalling him to shut up, Which he did reluctantly, grumbling.

This guy was a pretty skinny one, wearing a yellow poncho and a straw hat up on his head. He looked up at me and smiled with his buck teeth hanging out, which I'm pretty sure one of them were going to fall out at any moment.

"Yousse mean the 'Long John Peters'? Naa mate, theyse "long" gone. Hehehehehe!!!"

Now that was a bit confusing, because I was exactly told that they were still active around this route. The traders explicitly mentioned that the gang harassed them just days ago, all the while making inappropriate jokes about private areas of their bodies.

"They're gone?"

He pulled his straw hat up and then settled his dirty feet on the poker table near him, which the fat guy was not happy with, glaring at him all the while.

"Yeppp! Cleared out, gonzers, straight down the ol well! Somea guys came thru this little old joint, oh goshie, think er was like twente of em. Flushed the pricks out and stabbem to dead, now we no need to hear em brag about their 'Loonnngggg Johns" all the damn time, stupid el pricks."

Now that was news, though that did pose a bigger problem for me. How the hell would I be able to deal with a even bigger gang now? I would need to wait a bit, make some sort of plan. But I didnt even know what this new player on the block would be capable of. But then a small thought came up.

"What was their name? What did they call themselves"

He tilted his head up to the eternal blue sky for a moment, pondering. 

"Somethin to do with a Raydo I think? The Ralso Boys? Na, not that. Wait, wait wait, I fink I got em. The Rando Army it was, theys said they was clearin out the area, in the good ol name of Rando. You know? Makin Olathe safe and all that shit."

The chubby cheek guy scoffed and folded his arms tightly. He did not seem to agree with that sentiment.

"Hmmpphhh, safe? They're just another gang like the rest of em. I'm telling you, sooner or later they are going to start harassing us and annoy us with penis jokes all day long cause they think its soooo funny, just like the ones before and it's going to be the same deal again. No such thing as a good gang here in Olathe."

Well, I would say I'm on the right track then. If the Rando Army is branching out here on the Western side of Olathe then that must mean I just need to head off in their direction, and if they're gutting out local gangs and pestering bandits then it's only a good thing right? Definitely makes things easier for me and the rest of the guys here.

"Allright thanks guys, I'm going to head off. Oh, and uh, good luck with your poker game."

All the fat guy had to say was

"Fuck you."

And off I went.

The settlement eventually faded away as I kept walking, hours passing slowly as I trudged through the old wastes of the Olathian mountain regions. The environment shifting from poorly built wooden houses, poker tables and beer bottles littering the ground to rocks and dead trees instead, however there were still the matter of beer bottles littering the place. All the meanwhile, the sun was blaring down on me with full intensity. I looked up for a moment to briefly look at the sun, and it stared back, never closing and never leaving.

The weather and time cycles were another thing the flash fucked up, just like everything else. The sun and moon were no longer shifting from night and day but instead the day kept on going forever. All the time, 24/7 the sun kept gazing back at the world, its heat enveloping Olathe without a moments rest. Only on the more rare days does night actually come, and the earliest night was two months ago. I could still remember the dark sky, its milky blackness shrouding Olathe, promising only a nights time of peace and wonder.

I then shifted my eyes from the unbearable heat of the sun to the dark clouds, noticing their extremely erratic shapes and forms.

And the clouds, they were weird too. Bent and broken, like everything else was. Sometimes even appearing upside down or crossways only because they could, I couldn't ever fully understand how a white flash could mess with the fundamentals of the world and nature itself.

Eventually, as i was thinking and wondering and all that. I made it to the next village, it looks like, just a few minutes from my position I would say. Which was a fucking relief, hours of simply walking in a straight line was pretty boring. Not that I would hope for any excitement such as a ambush, no, nothing too extreme like that. But freaking hell, there was nothing interesting to see but just dirt and rocks. Well besides the twisted skies but those became "normal" months ago.

It seemed to be surrounded by a couple of hills and small mountains, making it a bit enclosed from the outside area. Which would make it a pretty good place to defend oneself I would say. It had some sort of wooden gate at the front, barring any other entrance to it.

As I came up to the entrance of the settlement, a unknown voice shouted something at me. 

"HALT."

I quickly stopped and was momentarily distracted by the command blared at me. I turned a bit to notice some men standing on one of the hilltops just near the village. There were atleast three of them, the other two mostly wore matching red and black armour while the one who shouted wore some sort of raven get-up and was doing a pose I think. I could see that they were tense, ready, expecting a fight, a dangerous atmosphere seemed to settle around us. Any wrong move from my part and they would hop on down and beat the crud out of me.

"What's your business here?"

The raven man yelled at me, his voice full of self-authority.

I was here for a reason and I was not going to be intimidated by these goons. They were not going to stop me from getting to Rando Land, I abandoned the only safe spot I knew for this chance.

"I'm here to join the Rando Army, I want in with your group!"

The raven enthusiast looked to the other two soldiers who simply shrugged at him. He looked back at me, grinning in a assholish manner that made me want to punch him.

"You want to join eh? What makes you think we'll accept you huh? Dont really look like army material there buddy. Best head off to where you came from, before you mess with the wrong people."

Now this was pissing me off a bit, they didn't have to fucking antagonize me when I just admitted I wanted in after I came all this way. I walked forward a couple of steps, a bit pissed off and filled with determination, the soldiers tensed from my approach, readying their fists for a fight.

"Could you lay off with all the bullshit here? I heard that the Rando Army is recruiting and I WOULD like to enter in there. Aren't you guys supposed to be happy about more recruits? I swear I wont cause much trouble, you could see me in yourself!"

The wind seemed to blow harder as our standoff continued, the raven fan becoming silent as stone. He seemed to be mulling something over before turning to and whispering to the faceless goon to the left of him. After a minute of just us standing there and doing nothing, the raven head gestured to me to come closer.

"Allright buddy, we'll lay off but only since Rando doesn't want us making too much of a fuss. Enter by the gates near you, and be sure to remember we're watching ya."

Admittedly, me being a bit assertive there could have fucked me over in that situation. But it seems like my luck has paid off this time, although I wouldn't count on it lasting right now. Best head on in before they change their minds.

So I moved towards the wooden gate which began to open, men pulling it from the inside with all their strength, and i entered the place, and I could see now that this was no small, simple settlement but instead some sort of fortified army encampment. The rickety houses and surrounding hills marked with white Rando skulls and blood red actual skulls stabbed onto the tops of wooden spikes all over the ground. I could see ten, perhaps sixteen Rando soldiers walking about, checking wooden crates and old barrels for supplies, fortifying the walls and huts for protection against any future attacks, generally just standing around guarding stuff, and something that caught my eye, there were three burly men carrying and dumping littered bloody, massacred corpses onto a grey truck, all geared up to go.

Just in the distance, I noticed some men climbing down from the rocky hills into the encampment, probably the same guys from earlier. The raven cosplayer walked directly towards me, signalling the other men to go ahead and do whatever it was they did. He stopped right in front of me, frowning all the while.

"Allright, so you want to join our army? Let me tell you, we're currently drowning in recruits at the moment. Way too many coming in wanting to join and there's the risk of freeloaders and shit like that. Need to distinguish the good from the bad, and I want to know, are you good or are you bad?"

He paused for a moment, looking back at the rusty grey truck and the decaying corpses that were being thrown at the back of it. The burly men were going back and forth from a giant pile of dead bodies near the truck. 

"The truck's gonna leave in a hour, need to haul these corpses somewhere where they don't disturb nobody, our little incursions out here can lead to alot of casualties. We could let you join us when we head out to Rando Land IF you help us with the loading and work here. From the moment you get there, the recruitment office can decide what to do with you."

That was probably the best situation I could hope for around here, and carrying stuff didnt sound so bad. You practically had to carry stuff all the time when you were travelling across Olathe. Yep, I found my easy ticket to Rando Land, this would be a peace of cake.

"So where do I carry all the crates and stuff to?"

He just stared at me for a few seconds until he started chuckling. Apparently he thought something was funny.

"Hehehe, oh no. My friend, you are going to instead help us carry those dead, stinking corpses to the truck. Actually, Heck hold on for a moment, HEY DIEGO!"

One of the burly, hairy men who was momentarily carrying a body to the truck stopped and shouted back.

"WHAT?"

"YOUR ON BREAK NOW SUNNY, GO BLOW YOURSELF OR SOMETHING"

"FUCK YOU, AND FUCK YOUR RAVENS"

He turned back to me, still snickering.

"Hehehe, yea now you'll be getting to work. Have fun with it. Hehehehe."

He kept chuckling as he walked off, started chatting up some other guy and was most probably laughing at my expense.

Prick.

Well fuck, shit. I guess I gotta man up and do it but.... I really do not want to haul dead freaking bodies back and forth, with their decaying, gross flesh sticking to my body. I was already shivering at the thought of it

Fuck, if I wanted to go to Rand Land, I would need to do this. So i marched over to the pile of stinking bodies near the truck and I held my breath. I can do this...

I can do this...

I can..... holy fuck I think a eyeball just fell out of one of the corpses socket Damn this damn it this is way too gross.

"Ey"

I looked up to see the truck driver looking towards me from the window of the front seat, I'm pretty sure he could see my disgusted face. He pulled up his trucker hat for a moment, revealing his tired and smokey face as he began saying something.

"Best get on with it son, those bodies ain't gonna carry themselves to ma truck. Try thinking happy thoughts eh?"

He then pulled his trucker hat down to his face and settled unto his seat, taking a quick nap.

I looked back to the pile, my face grim and most definitely filled with disgust. 

Fine I can do this, just have to do this for a while then I'll be all set. Rando Land here I come. 

"Oh god it smells, it smells so bad!?"


End file.
